The present invention relates to an IP (Internet Protocol) telephone system.
Conventionally, terminals capable of performing data communication through the Internet have been widespread. Among such terminals, there is known a device providing a voice communication through the Internet using a voice signal transmitting/receiving device, typically known as the IP telephone.
In such a device, the voice to be transmitted is input to the microphone and/or the voice received through the Internet is input to a speaker so that a user can use the device as a telephone system. However, depending on a position of the microphone and/or speaker or a location of a user with respect to the device, the voice output by the speaker and/or the voice input through the microphone may have insufficient volume. In such a case, audio messages may not be transmitted/received well. Therefore, when the IP telephone system is used, the terminal device is typically connected with a headset, which is a device having an integrally composed headphone or earphone, and a microphone.
The headset described above is, however, dedicated to the IP telephone system, and is not used for any other functions. Further, such a headset is typically connected with the terminal device with a wire, which restricts a positional relationship of the user with respect to the terminal device.